Phantom and his Band of Ghosts
by ghostgirl19
Summary: It's been awhile since Princess Samantha Manson has seen Amity Park and her past love, Daniel Fenton. When she returns, she's puzzled as to why the village looks run down and some huts are abandoned. Wasn't Prince Vlad supposed to take care of things? And who's this Phantom criminal?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For those of you who have read Danny Phantom: On the Ship of Dreams, you'd recall me saying in the last part which fanfic you guys wanted me to write. This, or a World War 2 Danny/Sam story. I should've worded it better. I plan to write both, but since this got the winning vote, I shall post this first. I hope whoever reads this enjoys it:)**

**I don't own Danny Phantom or Robin Hood.**

**Chapter 1/Prologue**

A fourteen year old boy with raven hair and eyes like the daytime sky sits under a tree in the large backyard of his love, Princess Samantha Manson. The soft silvery glow of the moon kisses his face as he patiently waits for her to appear. He has to see her at night, for someone of her status cannot be seen with a common boy like him. However he didn't mind too much, he'd do anything to be with her.

His ears snapped to attention when he heard hurried footsteps, he stood with a wide smile ready to take her in his arms. The boy frowned when the girl came in tears. With her gothic nature, she rarely cried, so something pretty bad must've happened.

"What's wrong?" He whispered in her ear when she hugged him. She pulled away from his shoulder and met his eyes with her amethyst teary ones.

"My father is going on a quest across Europe. He wants to explore it and discover other fortunes, along with searching for new ghosts to hunt. And...he's forcing me to go with him."

He gasped quietly in shock. "How long?"

"That's the worst part! It ends whenever he decides. And judging by his tone, it'll be a long time."

"Sam." He whispered and hugged her again, a silent tear going down his cheek. Realization hit him as he thought of something. He pulled back slightly to look at her.

"King Jack can't be gone forever though. Who will run the kingdom?"

Queen Madeline, or Maddie, was dead. So, there was no one to run the kingdom without Jack or Sam. Unfortunately he was wrong.

"His brother and my uncle, Prince Vlad, will take over during his absence." Sam replied sadly.

He couldn't help but feel a twinge of worry. King Jack was a very good king, who knows how Prince Vlad will be. He was brought out of his thoughts by his beloved crying again.

"Hey." Gently, he lifted up her chin with his index finger. "We will see each other again, I promise. Never forget, I love you Princess."

She smiled a little. Normally, she hated to be called 'Princess', yet he loved how he said it, like a soft caress.

"I love you too Danny."

Danny brought her lips to his, a pleasure he wouldn't feel again for a long time.

**A/N: Ok, so to clear something up. I changed Danny's parents to Sam's, because it made more sense to me to have a Good King Jack/Evil Prince Vlad conflict, and they have a 'connection' in the show, so yeah. I hope you phans don't mind too much. Also, I know in the story she's supposed to be either 'Maid' or 'Lady' Marian, but they never specified who Marian's mother was. My best bet is the queen (who most likely died, being that she's never there...) so wouldn't that make Marian a princess? If someone has this answer, please post it and let it be known to the world ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the review Gliss Phantom!**

**Chapter 2**

A twenty-one year old woman with long midnight hair and vibrant amethyst eyes peered around from atop her horse in Casper Forest, the horse was trotting calmly in between members of her father's army. After seven years, she was returning back to her home castle in Amity Park. Her father, King Jack, was still on his quest, but he allowed her to return home.

During the time she was away, Princess Samantha Manson had blossomed into a beautiful young woman. She had a slender figure, curves in the right places, and her lips formed even more so into the slight perfect pout that men went crazy for. However she had no suitors. She never forgot Danny and his words on that night years ago. She spent time with a few men, but it never got serious. It was impossible to love another man, she still loved Danny. Sam hoped he still loved her after all these years.

When she arrived in Amity Park, it was a lot more bleak than she remembered. Of course her outlook on the world was already partly bleak, she still retained a few gothic qualities. But she remembered the village a lot happier before her and Jack's leave. In fact, it looked run down and some huts were abandoned. How much damage did Prince Vlad do?

* * *

At the castle, she dismounted from her horse for one of the servants to take care of and entered the castle for the first time in years. She was greeted by Vlad himself and her old friend and Lady-in-Waiting, Valerie. Valerie had dark skin and long wavy black hair, complete with green emerald eyes. She wore a black and red dress. Vlad had silver hair in a low ponytail and cobalt eyes. He wore a white and red traditional king's outfit. Anyway, the princess smiled only because of Valerie.

"Sam!" Valerie cried out and hugged her tight. Since her and Val were close friends, referring to each other on first name basis was permitted.

"It's wonderful to see you again too, Val." Sam said earnestly. They pulled apart to look at the temporary ruler of Amity Park.

"Princess Samantha." Vlad smirked creepily. Sam cringed, not only because he called her by her full name, but also by that weird smirk.

She curtied. "Uncle."

"Prince Vlad!"

A new voice entered the room making them turn to see who it was. A small boy with short orange hair and freckles entered the room. Sam guessed that he was no older than 17.

"What is it Mikey?" Vlad asked.

"A wealthy couple was robbed in Casper Forest. They say it was Phantom again."

Vlad cursed under his breath. Sam's face flickered with worry, then wonder. She was just in the forest, she could've been in danger. Yet again, who is Phantom? He wasn't there before she left. Well judging from the robbery, she'd go with the idea that he's dangerous.

"Summon 10 guards. I will head out to see if we can find him." The prince announced, grabbing a helmet and battle armor, along with a sword.

"I'll go too." Sam stated as he quickly put the armor on and tucked the sword in it's sheath. Though firstly he took off the royal red robe and quickly handed it to a servant.

"This isn't the place for a woman, let along a princess."

Sam drew out an annoyed breath and narrowed her eyes, grabbing his arm. She put on an innocent facade. "Well, I just want to see my uncle catch a thief. Besides, I'll be able to brag about you catching him to my father, showing you're an excellent ruler." She lied perfectly through her teeth. He grinned and nodded.

* * *

At the forest, Sam did another look around atop Midnight, her horse. Her uncle was talking to the couple who was robbed. The woman was in hysterics about how all her precious jewelery was stolen and how that Phantom maniac was going to kill her, her husband, and the coach driver.

The headstrong princess rolled her eyes at her wailing, she wanted to see this Phantom guy for herself. So she went off further into Casper Forest away from them, completely undetected.

For awhile nothing happened. All she heard were the soft noises of various wildlife. Then a cool, velvety voice whispered in her ear. "It's dangerous to ride alone in a forest you know."

The voice caused her to shiver, his breath was like ice. And it didn't help that it sounded attractive either. _Get ahold of your hormones Sam._ "Who's there?" She asked and turned around, however no one was there.

Now she was getting nervous. "W-who's there?" She asked again, looking all around, and still saw nothing. Sam dismounted and began to walk around. She felt a change of temperature and was about to rub her arms for warmth when the silken voice sounded in her ear again.

"It's even more dangerous to dismount in a forest alone. This place is crawling with criminals."

"Who is that?" She demanded and turned to look behind her, only to gasp at the sight. Her eyes met a pair of neon green ones, belonging to a young tall man with tan skin, lean yet slightly muscular body, and brilliant thick white hair, some of which covered his forehead in a gravity-defying 'do. He wore a black and white shirt with black pants. Covering his feet and legs up to the middle of his calf were white boots.

"Who are you?" She asked for what felt to her like the hundredth time, only this time her heart was pounding.

Instead he raised an eyebrow. "You seriously don't know?"

"Well I wouldn't have asked the question if I already knew the answer." Sam snapped, feeling brave.

The man chuckled. "Do I remind you of anyone perhaps?"

The princess immediately shook her head 'no', Sam never met someone like this ever in her life. She'd surely remember him if she had.

He frowned for a fraction of a second, then grinned. "I'm Phantom."

Her breath caught in her throat as she stepped away from him. He robbed that couple, and most likely robbed more. Did he kill anyone? He certaintly didn't look like the murdering type, but still...

"Hey, hey. Easy." He coaxed, stepping towards her. She tried to ignore how nice his voice sounded and so backed away even more. Phantom took another step closer.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you."

Sam stuck her chin up defiantly, as how a 6 year old would if their mother forced them to go to bed early. "Then what about that couple you robbed? 'Not going to hurt you' my ass."

The handsome thief snickered. "Quite a mouth for a lady. Anyway, the couple was rich, and as you have probably seen, the village is practicly in ruins. So, I help them out."

She raised an eyebrow. "So what you're saying, is that you rob the rich and give to the poor?"

"Exactly."

Sam smiled. "That's very noble and courageous of you."

A faint pink stained his cheeks for a second, but it quickly disappeared. He smirked. "Thank you Princess Samantha."

She widened her eyes and cocked her head slightly to one side. "How did you know my name?"

Faster than she could blink he disappeared, then heard his voice in her ear once again. Only this time, he was physically 'there'. His lips barely brushed her ear, making her shiver at the close proximity and dare she think it...seductiveness of them. However strangely they felt familiar, almost as if someone whispered to her like this long ago with those seductive lips. But that was impossible. The only person whose lips brushed against her ear like this was Danny, who would always whisper sweet nothings to her.

"Oh, I know more about you than you think, my dear."

That was it. He was gone. She got back on her horse in a daze, but managed to snap out of it. She loves Danny, not this...ghost? Sam did a quick intake of breath at this sudden realization. He's a ghost. Sam suddenly laughed. Well, the name 'Phantom' fit him, that's for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay more reviews! Thanks fellow phans! :D**

**t-rex989: Yes, the Sheriff of Nottingham character will be in this story, but I won't say who he will be played by yet;) Though I will give a hint, he's not a ghost.**

**Guest: It does sound right...thank you! :)**

**Chapter 3**

Sunlight poured into his room, splashing onto the sleeping man's face, in turn causing him to groan with grogginess.

"Hey, you awake man?" His best friend's voice came into his tent, making the man flinch. He decided to respond with an ectoray at the wall, narrowly missing his friend. However the man knew where his friend was even with his eyes closed.

"Dude! NOT funny!"

This only made the corners of the man's mouth twitch in amusement, yet he relented and sat up in his straw, but comfortable bed. Running his hand through his now snow white hair, he revealed his changed poison green eyes to look at his closest ally.

"Hey, don't you know not to wake up a ghost? Or a halfa for that matter? It can be dangerous." He smirked.

"Well you needed to get your ass outta bed. Seriously, it's noon!"

Phantom placed a hand to his heart in mock shock. "Oh Lord! Whatever shall I do?!" He scoffed. "Y'know, with all that I do, don't you think I deserve some sleep-in time Tucker?"

Tucker waved his hand. "You make it sound as if it's your job. Please, you know you love to help those people, including all of us. You're just being freaking lazy right now. Get up."

"Yes sir!" Phantom chuckled and did a fake salute. Tucker just rolled his eyes with a smile and left the tent so the leader could get ready for the day.

Tucker Foley was Danny's best friend, and the first to know about his secret of being half-ghost. He was also his main assistant, and the others referred to him as a 'techno geek', for his interest in making weapons and inventing other things to make their lives easier. He took pride in it, so the others sometimes called him 'T.G.'

Now, for the 'others'. Phantom led a band of ghosts, for the purpose of stealing from the rich to give to the poor. They were: Ember, Skulker, Amorpho, Johnny 13, Kitty, Lunch Lady Ghost, Box Ghost, Sidney Poindexter, Desiree, and Dora. Each had a unique power.

Ember could hypnotize people with her singing. Her boyfriend Skulker was an expert hunter and survivalist, Amorpho could disguise himself as anyone or anything he chooses, he was also a bit of a prankster.

Johnny 13 possessed the ability to cause bad luck and was joined with his Shadow. His girlfriend Kitty held the power to make men disappear into another dimension with a single air-kiss. Lunch Lady Ghost could make meat do anything of her desire, but instead she just cooked all their meals, an important job.

Box Ghost was able to control boxes and their contents. Sidney Poindexter didn't really have a power. However he was smart, helped Tucker sometimes, and was passionate and determined to help with the cause. He hated the 'bullies' Prince Vlad and the Sheriff of Amity Park.

Desiree was able to grant any wish, and finally Dora with the aid of her amulet, had the ability to transform herself into a dragon.

Sometimes Tucker felt a little inferior because he was the only true human there, but the others never teased and ignored the fact. Everyone was treated equal, well, except Phantom because he was their leader. They obeyed everything he said, yet it wasn't a monarchy. All of them pitched in with plans and such.

Phantom told the ghosts his secret of being a half ghost-half human hybrid long ago, so in case if anything were to happen, they'd know. For example, if he got into a fight and accidently changed back to human. To make a long story short, they didn't care about him being a halfa.

The only thing he never told them (excluding Tuck) was his past relationship with Princess Samantha Manson. He still loved her, he never stopped. He flirted with other girls sometimes and had two brief flings, yet he never could forget the girl with the silken ebony hair and purple eyes.

Coinsedentally, Phantom received his powers the same year Sam left, about a month after the event actually. After two years of mastering the basic ghostly abilities (and gaining new ones) and waiting for Sam to come back, he decided she was never going to return. By this time the town was suffering under the iron-grip rule of Prince Vlad Masters.

Realizing that he was the only one who could do something, Danny Fenton brought Tucker Foley with him to the woods, where they were planning to rob the rich and give to the poor. They wanted to help the town. Along the way, they encountered each of the ghosts, eventually they all became known as Phantom and his Band of Ghosts. Tucker was still part of the group, only he never went out of Camp and actually robbed someone. Well, except when it was just the two of them anyway. Instead he chose to stick to technology.

* * *

The smell of bacon sizzling brought the 21 year old halfa out of his thoughts and tent, a smile gracing his features. Getting closer to the campfire, his bright green eyes surveyed the meat. No one would notice it, no one would mind. His ghost sense went off, but he ignored it. It was always going off, after all, he was in a camp filled with ghosts.

Phantom tried to steal a piece off the pan, however he was met instead with a stinging on his right hand. "Ow! Hey!"

Old giggling was heard as an old lady came into view right by the fire. "Lunch Lady, what the...?!" She cut him off. "For awhile now my meat has been disappearing. At first I suspected Tucker," Phantom smirked at his friend's carnivorous nature. "..but soon learned I was wrong. So I decided today to stage this trap while I remained unseen. This just proved that..." Her kind-hearted face disappeared, twisting into an angry, furious expression. "YOU STOLE IT!" After her outburst, she smiled full of care. "Chicken?" She held up a steaming drumstick.

With Phantom and the others living with the Lunch Lady Ghost for this many years, they were used to her sudden mood swings, so he didn't even flinch when she screamed at him, nor look confused at the offered chicken she still held in her hand. Instead he grinned. "Come on, it was just a few pieces of meat here and there, just got in the mood for a snack once in awhile. Taking people's money can be tiring after some time."

The ghostly cook only rolled her eyes. "Then why didn't you ask for more at supper or if you got hungry at any other time, why didn't you just talk to me?"

His eyes sparked with sudden mischief. "Because stealing's more fun!"

She shook her head and smiled. "You're impossible to stay mad at. Take the bacon, but no more stealing from the kitchen. OR FACE MY FURY!" Her demeanor changed to kindness again as he grabbed the two bacon pieces and walked away.

* * *

Phantom decided to go for a walk through Casper Forest, the group had no plans for the day after all. When he got deeper into the forest away from Camp, it wasn't long before he started to hear the 'clomp clomping' of horses' hooves. A slow smile grew on his face in anticipation. The ghostly thief turned invisible and flew toward the noise...and saw a beautiful medium-sized carriage pulled by four horses. Well, it looks like another collection day for the poor!

He reappeared and flew to the carriage, startling the driver. Phantom snapped the fingers of his right hand, summoning a ball of green ectoplasm in his palm. "Now if no one wants to get hurt, I suggest you pull over." The driver hurriedly nodded, doing as he was told. In truth, Phantom wouldn't deliberately hurt or kill anyone, only if he was being threatened. But he had to make threats sometimes in order to do his job.

"Driver, why did you sto-?" The man whose head peeked out from the window stopped talking at the sight of Amity Park's public enemy number one. Phantom's smirk curled deeper. "Now kind sir, if you would just hand over your valuables, we won't have to put this little trip on ice." His hand and eyes began to glow an icy blue now.

"Paul, what is going on?" A lady's voice asked from inside the coach. She looked out the same window as Paul did...and screamed when she saw Phantom. He chuckled. "C'mon, I can't be that bad-looking can I?"

Another successful robbery later, Phantom hurriedly flew back to Camp. "Hey guys! Another collection day for the poor!" He emptied his arms, the many gold coins and jewelery items fell to the ground. "Danny, when did you get these?" Tucker asked surprised. "I went for a walk awhile ago and I came across a carriage. The end result are these items."

He grinned down at the stolen loot. The rest of the ghosts cheered. "Alright, you all have your locations. Now go!" Everyone except Tuck and Lunch Lady Ghost obeyed the order. They each picked up a handfull of the various stuff and flew to their assignments. They each had a section of the kingdom to give money to.

Soon after, the ghostly prince of theives grew bored. He decided to go see if Vlad himself would go investigate the crime. He flew back to the place and indeed found the tyrannical ruler. He smirked as he planned some sort of prank, but it fell when his eyes landed on a woman. She had long black hair and violet eyes, she reminded him of his lost love. Could she be back after all this time?

The woman turned her horse and started to lead it away from the scene. Immediately he followed, invisible, to get a closer look at her. He almost gasped. It _was_ Sam. She was finally back after seven years, and grew even more beautiful.

A devious smile grew on his lips. What better way to welcome her back than with some teasing? He hovered, still invisble, by her ear. "It's dangerous to ride alone in the forest you know."

He smile became wider, satisfied at her shiver. Though he wondered if it was by his icy breath or his voice. The few females he had been with loved the sound of it.

"W-who's there?" She asked and looked around. But what surprised Phantom was that she dismounted, looking around on foot. So he used this opportunity to whisper to her again. "It's even more dangerous to dismount in a forest alone. This place is crawling with criminals." Originally he meant that statement to be ironic, but the truth of his words sunk in. The idea of anyone hurting Sam made him bite back a growl.

"Who's there?" She demanded again. Phantom decided he had enough of this and made himself reappear, just in time for her to turn around. She gasped when she saw him. "Who are you?"

He was now genuinely confused at her question. Weren't there wanted posters of him all over the village? Surely she had to have seen them?

"You seriously don't know?"

"Well I wouldn't have asked the question if I already knew the answer."

Hm. So she still had her fiery attitude, one of the many things about her he fell in love with. Then a different though popped into his head. Tucker had said his ghost half resembled his human half. He couldn't help but wonder...

"Do I remind you of anyone perhaps?"

The princess stared at him bewildered and shook her head 'no'. Phantom felt a twinge of disappointment and sadness, had she forgotten about Danny Fenton? Some puzzlement came into play. Or did she just not see the resemblance between Phantom and Fenton?

He found himself grinning, might as well 'introduce' himself. "I'm Phantom." He noticed Sam's breath catch in her throat in fright as she backed away. Ah, so she knew his name, just not what he looked like. "Hey, hey. Easy." The halfa tried calming her and took a step towards her. Instead she backed up even more, leading to his next step. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you."

Sam raised her chin defiantely at him. "Then what about that couple you robbed? 'Not going to hurt you' my ass."

The thief snickered. She still had a colorful vocabulary too. "Quite a mouth for a lady. Anyway, the couple was rich. And as you have probably seen, the village is practically in ruins. So, I help them out."

She raised an eyebrow. "So what you're saying, is that you rob from the rich and give to the poor?"

He couldn't help but smile. "Exactly."

She returned the facial expression. "That's very noble and courageous of you."

A deep sense of gratitude and pride swelled him at his love's complements. Phantom's smile relaxed into a grin at her words, and next test. "Thank you Princess Samantha."

He could tell she was shocked and puzzled, judging from her eyes widening and head tilting to one side. "How did you know my name?"

So she took the bait after all. The ghostly lawbreaker turned invisible, then floated to her side. He reappeared, yet she didn't turn her head. He smirked deviously before leaning into her ear. The smirk grew wider when she shivered at the brush of his lips. He remembered doing this when they were both fourteen, he'd whisper sweet nothings to her and she'd shiver, then a kiss would soon follow. However this time a kiss couldn't happen. She had no clue who she was really speaking to, she assumed she was talking to a complete stranger. A lawbreaking stranger at that.

"Oh, I know more about you than you think my dear." Turning invisible again he flew back to Camp, leaving Sam to think about his words. Also because someone could've caught them at any minute. Plus, the others could be worried about him by now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Oh, the triumphant return." Tucker teased his best friend when he came back to Camp. The others were waiting for Phantom as well, being that he was gone for so long.

"You dipstick!" Ember shouted at him, jabbing her index finger in his direction. We thought something happened to you! We were about to go search for you!"

The halfa leader snickered. "Aww, you do care."

"We all do Ghost Child, or we wouldn't be here now." Skulker still called Phantom that nickname, even though he wasn't a child anymore. Then again, when you're a ghost living for years and years, a 95 year old might be seen as a child to you.

"But seriously guys," The Prince of Thieves held his hands up. "I'm perfectly fine on my own. So don't worry."

"Then why are we here punk?" Johnny 13 asked sarcastically with a twinge of annoyance. Kitty gave him a look of disapproval.

"To help me help the citizens of Amity, not to be my babysitters." Phantom lowered his eyebrows in his own annoyance and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Listen!" Amorpho suddenly barked, everyone's eyes were now on the faceless ghost. "Phantom is our leader, he can take care of himself. Besides, if he was kidnapped it would've been at least a day with no word from him." While Amorpho was indeed a prankster, they all knew he was smart and right about most things.

Things settled down and everyone went their seperate ways. Phantom and Tucker went to a small stream located not too far from Camp. Once there, Phantom reverted back to his human persona, Danny Fenton. The only other time he was able to change to his human form was when he was asleep.

They sat for awhile, until the ebony-haired male spoke. "Tuck, do you ever regret this life?"

His companion stared at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said. We're both 21, in our prime. We should be dating or married, having decent jobs, living in decent houses. Did I rob that from us? I mean, I love helping the people out and the feeling when I present to them gold coins, but...ugh." Fenton buried his face in his hands, not knowing what he meant anymore.

Tucker placed a hand on his shoulder. "No, Danny. Vlad robbed us of that life. It's not your fault. Anyway, I doubt that if we didn't step in, anyone else would've. Besides, I know King Jack will come back one day."

Danny picked his head up at this. He was greatful for the pep talk, but he almost forgot to tell him! A sneaky smile graced his features.

"You're right, thanks. Also, while we're on the subject of Jack, I saw an old friend of mine today."

"Who?"

"Sam, no one special." Now that, Danny knew, was a lie. But he had to keep up the nonchalant act.

Tucker's eyes bulged. "S-Sam? As in, Princess Samantha Manson? Your Sam?"

Danny laughed. "That's where you're wrong my friend. She isn't mine...at least not yet anyway."

His friend grinned. "Judging from that, I'm guessing you still care for her?" They rarely discussed the topic of Sam, so Tuck didn't exactly know Danny's feelings for her.

"Yep, I do. I told her I loved her 7 years ago, and it hasn't changed."

"So what happened when you saw her again?"

Danny told him the whole story, with the techno geek giving a few nods and smiles here and there.

"Sounds like she's fond of Phantom." He mused.

"Maybe." Danny pondered. "But does she remember Danny Fenton at all? She said I didn't remind her of anyone."

"Well, even though Phantom looks similar to you, he still looks different. She probably couldn't see that."

"I hope you're right."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **

**baileymermaid95: sorry, i'll have longer updates from now on ;)**

**As always, thank you for the reviews phans! They're what keep me writing this fanfic :)**

**Chapter 5**

The young princess couldn't get Phantom out of her head. So many questions swirling around, yet she tried to fight them. She has to find Danny, why should she even bother thinking about a thief?

When she got back to the clearing where the couple was everyone's eyes were on her. Prince Vlad stormed over to her. "Where were you Samantha?! We were about to send the guards after you!"

She grimaced at the use of her full name, she always preferred to be called Sam. "I am not a comman criminal, I do not need royal guards after me. I am also twenty-one years old, a mature adult. I am allowed to go riding alone if I feel the need for it." She used her 'princess' voice to stress her point. "One last thing. I prefer to be called Sam."

The guards looked surprised, but didn't say anything. The couple stayed quiet. Vlad gave her a death look. "Yes, you are free to go riding if you wish. Just tell someone before you do. And, you will be called Samantha. It is your birth name, whether you like it or not."

Sam sent daggers of her own at his eyes, but said nothing. After awhile they were on their way back to the castle, having ended the 'investigation'. No one had any idea where Phantom was. Sam grinned. If they only traveled a little ways away they would have seen him talking to her.

The princess suddenly scowled. There she goes, thinking of him again. Seriously, there was only one encounter between them, she will most likely never see him again! But she will see Danny again, in fact...

"Prince Vlad? I would like to go riding again just outside of the Amity Park. I shall not be long."

He paused. "Very well."

She guided her horse away from the group and galloped toward Danny's old house. She was there a couple times (she snuck out) all those years ago, and she remembered exactly where it was.

She finally reached the small hut where he lived. She got off Midnight and approached the door. Sam raised her hand to knock, but lowered it. What if Danny forgot about her? What if he remembers her, however he hates her? What if he's...married? It felt like someone punched Sam's heart. No, no he wouldn't get married to someone else. He said he loved her. Ugh how she hated feeling weak.

The princess swallowed her fears and raised her hand to knock again. He'd be happy to see her, she knew it. Sam knocked three times and began to wait. In that time she smoothed her dress and tried to tidy her hair as best she could without seeing it. After a few more seconds of silence, she knocked again, louder this time.

With the extra pressure of her hand on the door it opened slowly with an eerie long creak. Sam froze when she saw the inside. It was completely dark, not to mention dirty. She walked inside, and saw cobwebs everywhere, dust was covering everything. A mouse scurried in one corner.

Basically, it was abandoned. Sam pondered this. "Why would he leave? Did something happen to him?"

"What are you doing here?"

Sam gasped quietly out of fright and spun around, she froze when she saw a tall man with very weird clothes. He wore red pants with black boots, along with a black vest with red buttons, completed with a black tie. Over the red and black getup, he had on a dark grey trenchcoat with two red buttons on the collar, and black straps on the sleeves. On the bottom of the coat was a long red stripe. On his hands were black gloves that exposed the skin below his knuckles.

His face was most unusual. He had deathly pale skin, a long nose, and red eyes. Around his eyes was heavy black make-up and his lips were painted red.

His eyes widened as he removed his dark grey hat with a red stripe and with a bow, spoke. "Forgive me your majesty, I did not recognize you. I'm such a clown. HA!"

Sam jumped at his sudden burst of mirth, his voice having been deep to going to an unsettling high pitch. She cleared her throat. "Rise, and tell me your name."

He did as he was told. "I am Freakshow, humble Sheriff of Amity Park." As if to prove it, he took out a sack of gold coins. "The people of this kingdom are so generous to the prince." He chuckled at the end and fingered the bag, feeling for each individual coin. It made Sam a bit uncomfortable.

"Now, may I ask why you're in this hut?" Freakshow asked. Sam gulped, thinking of a good lie. "Well, I..was riding around when I caught sight of this place. It looked abandoned, so I wanted to explore it." In truth, the hut did look pretty bad before she came in. But her excitement over seeing the boy from when she was 14 blinded her.

"Ah, I see. Well then, may I escourt you back to the castle?" He held out a black-gloved hand to her. "Uh, sure." She replied and walked out, not taking his hand. Sam got atop Midnight and he atop his horse, they then started back toward her home.

When they got back to the castle Vlad was waiting. "There you are Samantha!" His tone then turned more pleased when he saw who she was with. "I see you have met the honorable Sheriff of Amity Park!"

Sam discreetly rolled her eyes. Freakshow smiled. "Indeed Your Highness! She was merely a bat stumbling along when I found her. So I thought it right to return her home."

Did he mean that she was incompetent?! Sam opened her mouth for a retort when Vlad interrupted. "Yes, yes. Very good, thank you. You may return to whatever it was you were doing before you encountered Princess Samantha."

Freakshow tipped his hat and left. Sam got down from her horse and walked over to the greedy Prince.

"I'm glad you're back, because there is someone I want you to meet." He said and led her inside to the throne room. There was a man waiting with his back turned. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw white hair adorning his head, however her sudden spirit fell when she realized it was styled wrong.

She mentally slapped herself. _Stop acting like such a fool, Danny's missing and you're again thinking of Phantom! Who is nothing but a ghostly thief! Well, he does steal for good...STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM. _

"Princess Samantha, may I introduce, Sir Gregor."

Gregor turned around, his green eyes looking at her violet orbs. She noticed they were a duller green than Phantom's. _Seriously Sam? Enough is enough. _ He came over, took her right hand and brought it to his lips.

"It gives me great pleasure to meet you Princess." His voice was thick with an accent she couldn't identify, Sam couldn't help but wonder if it was fake just to try to impress her.

"Thank you Sir, it is indeed an honor to meet you as well." She replied in a monotonous voice. Inside she wondered why her uncle forced her to meet this man.

He returned her hand, and introductions were finished. It was decided that Sir Gregor was going to stay in the castle for a long period of time, leaving the princess very confused. What business did he have here?

In the late evening, Sam approached her uncle in his study. She'd try to just casually find out what happened to Danny.

"Uncle?"

He brought his head up from a book. "Yes?"

She bit her lip. "Um, I was just wondering. As Princess of Amity Park, I care for the well-being of my people. And so, did anyone say...go missing perhaps in the recent years while me and Father were away?"

He tilted his head slightly to the left, his eyebrows raised in a curious manner. "Well, if you must know, two men actually. Daniel Fenton and Tucker Foley. Nobody knows what happened to them, they disappeared one day, two years after you and Jack left. Both are presumed dead."

Her eyes widened. Dead? "Yes, thank you, Uncle." She turned and left to her own chambers.

Did this Tucker have anything to do with Danny's disappearance? Did he murder him? Or are they friends and just left to go somewhere else together, get a new start somewhere? Or if they are friends, did they get killed by who-knows-what?

Sam rubbed her temples, her head was beginnning to hurt by this barrage of questions. But one thing was clear, Danny was gone, and it seems this new ghost Phantom took his place.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day phans! **

**baileymermaid95: Well, I don't want you to be sad, and I don't want to be hurt then sad, and I don't want others to be sad, so I'll definately continue this story ;)**

**t-rex989: Yeah, I wanted a little comic relief in this story, but a part of me says Walker would've been a better choice. I'm starting to wonder if I should change it...**

** .7: Thank you!**

**Chapter 6:**

The next day Sam talked with her reliable friend Valerie, she was the only person who knew about her relationship with Danny.

"I don't know what to do, or to think anymore." Sam sighed and rested her head upon her open palm.

Valerie gave her a pained smile. "I'm sorry Danny's gone, but, maybe you can move on? Did you meet anyone else who you were fond of perhaps?" That was like Valerie, she was sympathetic, but wanted to progress from the problem quickly. Basically, she was politely telling Sam to get over him.

_Phantom._ Sam thought in spite of herself. She breathed deep, then let it out. Really, they only met once and she hardly knew him. He probobly thought she was ugly or something. "No...however I am wondering, what is that Sir Gregor doing here?"

Val paused. "I'm not really sure myself, however if I may be so bold..." She trailed off.

"What?" The princess leaned forward in curiosity.

"He may be here for your hand in marriage."

Sam laughed. "That's impossible! Only I or my father can decide who I marry, Vlad doesn't have the power to do that!"

"Well, King Jack left him in charge of Amity Park, so technically he can do whatever he wants..."

She scoffed. "I don't think it'll happen Valerie. Besides, have you heard him speak? It's clearly a fake accent."

The girls started laughing. Awhile after they stopped, Sam got the nerve to ask a question.

"So, what is with this Phantom character?"

Valerie's expression darkened. "He's a menace to Amity, that's what he is. A good for nothing ghost."

The princess leaned back slighty, taken aback by the venom in her tone. "Why do you say that?"

"Because he robs people that's what! He claims to give the money to the poor but it's obvious he's lying. He's planning something evil, all ghosts are evil. That will never change."

Sam remembered her encounter with Phantom, he looked and sounded sincere. Her grandmother once told her that the eyes are the window to the soul, and his eyes seemed that he was telling the truth, she could see no malice hidden behind them.

"Has he done anything to you?"

Val stuttered. "W-well no, he hasn't. But I've heard the stories Sam. The best thing for you to do is to stay away from him, he's a horrible...glob of ectoplasm. And you have to be extra careful, since you're the Princess of Amity Park. I wouldn't put it past him to kidnap you and use you for ransom money, all the while doing..._things _to you."

Before Sam could react the room quickly had a frosty air to it. She began rubbing her arms for warmth, and both girls exchanged confused glances. "Why is it cold now? It's summer."

As soon as the sentence left her lips the cold air subsided, the warmth coming once again.

"Let's just pretend that never happened and save our sanity." Sam chuckled.

The Lady smiled in return. "Yes, let's."

At night, long after her friend left, Sam stood on her balcony. Resting her cheek on her fist, she gazed at the moon. It was her favorite part about the night after all.

It seemed she was divided into two part, the part that believed Phantom and the part that believed Valerie. She sighed with frustration. "Which one?" She muttered.

"Which one what?"

No, it couldn't be. She turned around behind her expecting to see her uncle or someone else standing there. However in her mind she knew the owner of that wonderful voice, and how nobody else possessed it.

The thief himself stood there, a small smirk on his face and eyes glinting mischievously. Oddly the expression reminded her of Danny.

_Do I remind you of anyone perhaps?_

She pushed the words from her mind. This man certainly didn't know Danny, did he?

_I wouldn't put it past him to kidnap you and use you for ransom money, all the while doing...things to you._

Valerie's words made her jump slightly and back even further into the railing of the balcony.

He stepped closer, eyebrows turned down. "Didn't I make it clear the first time that I wasn't going to hurt you?"

She nodded numbly, eyes still tansfixed in his neon ones. Despite her apprehension of him, she couldn't help but get lost in their depth.

He broke their gaze by narrowing his eyes and clenching his teeth, all the while staring at the gound. A faint growl filled the air. Why was he so mad?

"What are you doing here?" Sam spoke at last.

He looked up, calmed down some. "I just wanted to visit you, uh, so we can, hang out?" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Her eyes widened, then as she saw his fidgiting she smirked, feeling more at ease. "Why Phantom, are you nervous?"

"No." He answered a bit too quickly.

"I know, my beauty is too much of a distraction to you." Sam laughed at her joke, while Phantom looked down and mumbled something.

"Hmm?" She asked, not hearing him.

"Nothing." He replied and walked closer to her. "Sam, when I see you, I don't want you to be afraid of me. I swear, I'd never hurt you."

When? Did this mean she was going to see him more times after this? Sam felt her cheeks heat up, but quickly pushed it down. Goths shouldn't blush. Well, technically she wasn't goth anymore, she just liked the gothic colors and stories.

She stared hard into his eyes, and knew he wasn't lying. If he was, he was a damn good actor.

The princess nodded and smiled. "I believe you."

**A/N: I feel this chapter could've been better, but I couldn't think of anything :( I didn't want to wait any longer to update this story. Also, do you readers think I should make Walker the Sheriff, or should I stick with Freakshow? Please review!**


End file.
